My Precious
by soumya-heart-twilight
Summary: Emmett McCarty is a successful businessman, or so everyone thinks, and along with his lovely wife Rosalie he lives the life he always wished for. But soon, they will welcome a Young Isabella into their small family. But what is life without it's fair amount of twist and turns?
1. Welcome to the World, Child

My Precious.

Chapter 1:

Emmett POV:

As I sat in the boring conference, my mind wavered towards my beautiful wife, the love of my life. Hey! It rhymed!

Rosalie was 8 months pregnant with my baby. I still can't believe it; I'm going to be a father! The ultrasound technician told that we were having a baby girl. I'll have to admit, a few tears of joy escaped my eyes when we received such wonderful news. I swore that day that my baby girl was going to be the most spoilt kid in the world. This little miracle wasn't born yet, and still she had me wrapped around her little finger. I know she was going to be very beautiful, with my beautiful Rosie being the mother. Motherhood suited Rose. She looked ultra sexy with the maternal glow she had these days. God, this woman would be the death of me.

I remembered suddenly that I was going to leave my office early today to spend some quality time with my wife and our child, just the three of us. Rose and Alice had gone shopping for some additional baby items, as if the ones that we received during her baby shower were not sufficient. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie's parents, were so excited to become grandparents that they almost bought an entire store of baby supplies for us. My parents were killed a few years ago in a car crash. I'm sure they would have loved Rosalie…

Jasper and I were best friend since birth. We both grew up in the tiny town of Forks, and together we set up our own business in New York. His wife Alice was a perky pixie, and she and Rosalie always behaved like long lost sisters. It was amazing that both of our better halves got along extremely well since the first day. We all four lived very close to each other in New York, and have always remained as a close-knit group from times immemorial.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

My phone began to ring, shaking me from my stupor. I saw the caller-id. 'Alice' flashed across the screen of my sleek phone.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need to take this call. It's urgent." I said, and hurried out of the room.

"Em… emm… Emmett!" I heard Alice's panicking voice on the line.

"Alice? What it is? Is Rosalie all right? How is the baby? What's wrong!" I started to picture the worst-case scenario in my mind.

"Emmett, Rosalie and I were strolling for baby dresses when suddenly her water broke. We are on our way to John Hopkins; it's the nearest hospital. Come ASAP!" She screeched.

"Ok Alice, please take care of my Rose, she is my everything. I'll call Esme and Carlisle, and I'll also inform Jasper. Can you give the phone to Rose?" I heard some shuffling in the background.

"Emmett… it hurts so much. Please babe, I need y- Ahhhhh!" Rosalie yelled loudly.

"I'm coming Rosalie, just take deep breaths. Everything will be all right. Our baby will come today Rose, just have the patience. Bye, my love." I cut the phone and shoved it down my pocket.

"Felix, get the car. Head to John Hopkins! Also get the baby bag!" I then raced to the conference hall. I swung open the doors, only to have everyone looking at me intently.

"Guys, my wife went into Labor!" Cheers erupted in the room, as my colleagues along with Jasper wished me luck.

"Let's go Emmett, what are we waiting for?" Jasper said, and began dragging me to the lift. We entered the lift, and I began jamming the ground level button, in vain hope that it would make the lift to go much faster. When the doors dinged open, I ran towards the car like a madman, having a crazed smile on my face. Felix held the door open, with his other arm holding out the baby bag. Jasper and I got into the car, and soon Felix floored the car.

I was growing impatient with every passing second. How was Rose holding up? is the baby going to be all right? She was going to be born premature by around 3 weeks, so it wasn't much of a danger. Yet I don't want to take any chances when it comes to my baby girl. I prayed to god that there wont be any complications, and Rose and I ad been trying for a child since a very long time. We soon reached the hospital. I ran to the reception, with Jasper trailing behind me. I spotted a young woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am. Rosalie Cullen McCarthy. Can you tell me her room number?" I asked the receptionist.

"Yes sir, please head over to room number 402. All the best Mr. McCarthy!" she told me kindly. Without a second thought, I headed over to the room, where the love of my life was going to give birth to my beautiful daughter. Hold on Rosie… here I come.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

Pain.

The contractions started to strike me more frequently, and I gripped the bed sheets in one hand, while I grasped my best friend Alice's hand in the other. She smoothened out my hair as a consolation. I needed my husband right now more than anything.

"Are you sure Emmett is on his way, Alice?" I asked her.

"I'm sure Rose. He sounded pretty excited o the phone."

"Excited my ass. He isn't in my position. Oww!" I gritted my teeth as another contraction struck me. Suddenly, the door flung open, and my husband came into view, with Jasper behind him. Emmett immediately rushed to my side, and grabbed my hands in his warm ones. He rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand with his thumbs. His presence made the pain almost-bearable. He bent down, and kissed my clammy forehead. His warm breath tickled my skin, and I closed my eyes to savor the feeling.

"Babe, it's going to be all right. We will go through this together, hmm?"

"Oh Em! I'm scared!"

"Scared about what Rose? Our baby is going to be healthy. We have some of the mot professional doctors who are going to aid you in your delivery. I'm going to be at your side. You have nothing to be worried about, babe." He kissed my lips, and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. Suddenly I felt an overwhelming urge to push.

A doctor wearing latex gloves came and bent below my sheets to take my measurements.

"10 centimeters dilated. Miss McCarthy, be ready to push! On the count of three. 1… 2… 3… PUSH!"

"Ahhhhh!" I panted loudly as I pushed with everything I had. Emmett kept murmuring words of encouragement, while Alice held my hands. Jasper and my parents were waiting outside.

"Very well, Miss McCarthy! Just a few more pushes, you can do it!" the doctor said. I pushed again, and then again, and then again.

"The last and final push…"

And then, I heard the most melodic sound in my life. The cries of my baby.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy, you have a beautiful baby girl!"

A nurse went and cleaned up our daughter. In a matter of minutes, she arrived with our bundle of joy, who was wrapped in a pink blanket. I took her in my arms. Mom, dad and Jasper entered at the same time. I looked at my daughter carefully.

She had a round, cherubic face, with skin as pure as snow, and it looked like peaches and cream. Her cheeks were covered with a soft pink tinge. She had a very cute button nose, and had full, pouty pink lips. But her eyes were the most striking feature. She had amazing wide doe eyes, which were a warm, melting chocolate brown in color, but with specks of my icy-blue eyes.

"My little nudger, my baby girl, momma loves you so much!" Tears streaked my cheeks, and I handed her to Emmett. Emmett took our child from my hands, and he appeared to be in a trance.

* * *

Emmett POV:

My daughter had to be the prettiest baby in the world. She was going to be a heartbreaker. Once she opened her eyes and looked at me, she had me at her feet. I loved her with everything I had. I will be her confidant, her protector, her father, I'll be everything she needs.

"Hello Missy! Yes, you! No dating for you until the age of 30. No short skirts, no clubs!" I declared.

"But Emmett…" Alice and Rosalie began to pout.

"If any guy breaks her heart, I will tear them apart, limb by limb! I love you so much, my baby girl. So much that you'll never understand." I said, while looking into those mesmerizing eyes of her. I passed around my daughter to Esme and Carlisle, who simply looked at her with adoring eyes. No one could resist the charm of my baby. After a trip around the room, she ended up in Jasper's arms, who held her carefully.

"Hello pretty baby" He cooed. "I am your Uncle Jasper. We are going to have so much fun together! I'll take you to eat ice creams and chocolates and all that you want. You will be the most spoilt niece in history." Saying so, he kissed her forehead. I turned towards Rosalie, who was looking at them with tears in her eyes, and a beautiful smile on her face.

"My beautiful Rose, thank you. Thank you so much for giving me such a beautiful and healthy baby girl. I love you Rosalie Cullen McCarthy. So much." With that, I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Warmth spread throughout my body.

"So, what will you name her?" Esme asked. I turned towards Rosalie we had already decided a name for our little girl.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie McCarthy." Rosalie said.

"Isabella… we can call her Bella for short. A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Carlisle said while looking at his granddaughter with adoring eyes.

My daughter, my baby Isabella, welcome to the world. May you live a long, wonderful, healthy and happy life. I'll always love you baby girl. If anyone even thought about hurting you, then they will have to go through torture in the hands of Emmett McCarthy.

* * *

**A/N: WHOPPIE! R&R**

**Let me know if I should continue, or leave it as a one shot. If I am to continue, then it will definitely be a BxE, unless someone suggests me some other pair. So what are you waiting for? Review like a madman! (just kidding).**


	2. AN

_**So, Should I Continue?**_

_**Yes or **__**No?**_


	3. Fainting

**HEY GUYS!**  
**Thanks for wanting me to continue the story. You made my Day! *Awww***

**I just have a teeny tiny problem...**

**Is it '_McCarthy_' or '_McCarty_'?**

**Now back with the fanfic... Toodles!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

(Time leap of 1 year)

Emmett POV:

After strapping Bella to her car seat in the back, Rosalie and I sat in my Dusky brown BMW 640i Gran Coupe. We were heading over to Jasper and Alice's new apartment in New York for their Housewarming Party. Rosalie looked breathtaking in a fiery red peplum blouse with a matching pencil skirt. Her red heels made her legs look as if they ran miles long. She completed her look with minimalistic jewellery, and loud red lipstick. Her blonde hair was down in Hollywood waves. She looked like a goddess. I leaned over the console and whispered in her ear, "You look really hot, Rose." To which she just giggled and pecked my lips. I turned behind. Bella was dressed in a very cute white frock with pink roses embroidered. Her honey colored was held in place with a pink bow. Her cheeks were a rosy pink color. Her brown eyes with blue specks were shining with enthusiasm. "Ready, angel?" I asked her. "Dada! Dada! Wee!" she screamed in delight. Rosalie and I chuckled at her cuteness. "Here we go, ladies." And with that, I floored the accelerator.

* * *

Jasper and Alice's house was exquisite. Esme had helped them out to pick up the furniture and furbishing, and I must say, they all did a pretty decent job. But I'm not so gay as to describe each and every cloth and design, so I headed to the bar to meet Jasper, while Rosalie carried Bella to the group of ladies.

"How is fatherhood man? I've heard it's difficult?" Asked Mike. I really hated that guy, but alleagedly he was a great asset to my firm, so I had to shut up and bear his nonsensical shit.

"Mike, you would never know, if you keep dumping your pregnant endeavours." I grunted angrily.

"Yeah? I'm sure you're just hanging with that slut to save your reputation, McCarty." spat the drunk bastard (Mike). This really enraged me. Just because my wife was beautiful and all that I could ask for, and was still with me, while his wife had deserted him long ago, doesn't give him any fucking right to harass me. It's fun time, Emmett.

I flexed my massive biceps, while standing up. He began to shake visibly, tha wimp that he is. Good.

"You were saying something, Michael? I'm sorry, my ears filter out shit. My bad." I realized that with every word spoken, I began yelling, and by the end of my yelling in his face, I had grabbed his collar. The tension was damn high; you could almost taste it in the air. People just left what they were doing to just stare at us. Suddenly the sound of a good hard slap, followed by my angel's loud wail.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

My Bella must sure be having the time of her life. Everyone was simply falling under her charm, the little heartbreaker that she is. As soon as I had approached the ladies with Bella on my hip, Alice swiftly took her from me, and began twirling her around.

"Bella! It's me, aunty Alice! Sweet little munchkin, that frock looks sooo cute! When you'll grow a little older, we'll go shopping! You'll love it so much! We'll shop till we drop! Yaay!" Expect Alice to talk about shopping with a baby. Eventually Bella got tired of Alice's infinite perkiness, and she came back to me. I decided to introduce her to the wives of Emmett and Jasper's clients, to appear polite. As I spoke to them, Bella played with my shiny blonde hair.

"Awww… such a cute lil' girl! Mind if I just hold her for a sec?" asked Samantha Dungworth. She was really worth dung. Marrying a 60-year-old man fresh out of college? Puh-leeze. I was hesitant to hand a now cranky Bella to her; as everyone knows she is not the most patient woman on Earth. But I didn't want a bad impression, so I handed Bella to her. I saw Emmett get into an argument with that dick Mike, and decided to stop things before they get much bigger.

"Hey Ali, I'll just be back in a sec. Keep an eye on Bells?" I asked Alice, who was sipping champagne while talking to Mrs. Walter.

"Sure. I can literally see the steam blowing from Emmett's ears. Go!" she pushed me in my husband's general direction. I almost reached Emmett when he grabbed Mike by the collar, but suddenly I was distracted by the sound of a hard slap, then the immediate wail of my daughter.

* * *

Emmett POV:

Everyone's heads turned towards the source of the sound, to see a slutty peroxide blonde bitch glaring angrily at my daughter, who had tears running down her cheeks… Wait! My baby girl has an angry red handprint on her cheek! I immediately ran towards her, grabbing Rosalie's hand on the way. As soon as I reached Bella, I took her in my arms to inspect the damage.

Holy shit, this Bitch was going to die today.

Bella had a fiery red handprint mark on her cheek, with blood coming out from a deep wound on her delicate cheek. I saw that Samantha wore a spiky metallic ring, which was now covered in blood. My heart broke seeing my angel in such pain. Meanwhile, Rosalie decided to give that bitch a lesson for life. It included some smacks, slaps, hair yanking, and a few cuss words that would make a sailor whimper. My girl. But the angel in my arms soon caught my attention.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Daddy's so sorry he couldn't protect you." I kissed every inch of her face that wasn't bruised. Is this woman crazy? Bella cried continuously, and I repeatedly kissed away her tears, and rubbed circles into her back, anything to calm her down. I took my handkerchief and put it against her cheek. The scent of blood was overpowering, and that wasn't good. Bella couldn't bear the sight of blood. I slowly saw her eyes closing. Oh God! No!

"Momma… daddy…" and with that, she closed her eyes, and her head fell limp on my shoulder.

"BELLA! Wake up darlin'. Open those beautiful eyes of yours, Please!" Jasper asked her, while tapping her unharmed cheek repeatedly. Rosalie took Bella out of my hands, and cradled her close to her bosom. We all sat down on the plush sofa. Rosalie sobbed endlessly.

"Please Bella, I'll give you all the chocolate you want. Just come back to Momma and Daddy. Just open your eyes, Bella. Oh god…" With that, she broke into fresh sobs again. We just let Bella lie down in Rosalie's lap, and waited for her to come back to us.

* * *

_**SAMANTHA DALTON**_

**I'm sooo sorry! I didn't realise my First Villian and My First Reviewer's names Matched!**

**think of it as a reward and i'm so sorry once again! Hope you didn't feel bad :)**


	4. Ice Cream Talks

**_*TRUMPET SOUNDS*_**

**_11 reviews _****for a chapter having 7 words? THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO Much!**

**I reached 1000 hits with 17 reviews, 12 favorites and 14 followers! You guys ROCKKKKKKKK.**

**I have a confession. I have an ultra gigantic mega crush on Robert Pattinson. Anyone else with such 'ultra gigantic mega crush' on anyone? Please tell me! who knows we might have more in common, and we could catch up some coffee and drool over them? ;)**

**_Moving On…_**

* * *

(time leap of another year)

Carlisle POV: (Cause we all love some grandparental fluff)

Waking up with Esme was one of the most relaxing and peaceful things in my life. Her beauty still made me breathless after all these years. After completing my morning routine, I headed down for breakfast, only to see Bella sitting on the kitchen countertop with the cookie jar balanced precariously in her lap. The sight of my dearest granddaughter made me immensely happy.

"I called Rosalie yesterday, and told her that you had taken today off from the hospital. So she dropped off Bella today for sometime, as she had to go with Emmett to Philadelphia for some meeting. I hope you don't mind? I just missed Bella so much, that I couldn't tell Rosalie no."

Silly Esme, why would I mind spending time with my cute munchkin cupcake sweet candy? Okay Carlisle, that's too much even for you. I went towards Bella and lifted her if a swift move, and gave her Eskimo kisses. (**A/N: **Eskimo kiss is the act of pressing the tip of one's nose against another's.)

"Stop it grampa, it tickles!" Bella squealed. I decided to have some fun with her.

"So you are ticklish, huh?" and with that I launched my tickling fest. I lightly ran my finders along her sides, making her giggle and squeal. It was a beautiful sound, listening to my granddaughter laugh her tinkling laugh. Bella laughed so much that she had tears running down her cheeks, and her face turned red from breathlessness.

"Enough now! We don't want your stomach to get too worked up now, do we Miss Bella?" Esme asked her playfully.

"No! Gramma, what have you made for breakfast?"

"I thought someone would like to have some special chocolate chip pancakes if I'm not mistaken?" Esme smiled.

"Whoppie!" Bella yelled.

"Someone is hanging out a lot with Emmett." I said, while Esme laughed at the comparison. We washed our hands and headed to the dining table to have some delicious breakfast.

"Thank you, Gramma, that was really tasty!" She was only around 2 years old, yet she had impeccable manners. Esme's eyes shined with joy.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." With that, she kissed Bella's forehead and grabbed the dishes for cleaning.

"So Bella, you had your breakfast. What do you feel like doing now?" I asked the little missy.

"Hmm, can we take Rocky for a walk, please?" with that her eyes got impossibly wider. So she was trying her charm on me? She didn't need that, because she had me at please. Rocky was our 4-year-old golden retriever. He was a very active dog, and would get very excited whenever Bella came over. I'm assuming it to be because of the tidbits, which she gives him during dinner. The dog walker hadn't taken him out yet today, so he could help with some exercise.

"Sure, let's go. Why don't you wear your tennis shoes and some comfortable clothes, while I get him out of his kennel and leash him?" I asked her, crouching down to her level.

"Fine!" she said. Then she came near me, cupped her mouth and whispered in my ear, "Can we please get some ice cream afterwards?"

I laughed loudly at that, while Bella just stared at me as if I was crazy. She was too cute for her own good.

"Fine. But it's time we make a move. We don't want to miss the ice cream truck now, do we?" I asked her.

"Really! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you grampa!" she pecked my cheek and ran towards Esme to get changed. I chuckled. Little Bella was so easy to please.

I stepped into our lawn, and headed towards Rocky's kennel. He lay flopped down on his belly, basking in the sun. He perked up when he sensed me.

"Hey Boy, let me leash you." He stood still obediently, while I fastened the brown leash to his dog collar. I took him to the front porch, and waited for Bella. Meanwhile I wore my tennis shoes.

In a matter of minutes, I saw Bella scurrying down the stairs, with as much speed as her little legs could manage.

"Rocky! Come here!" she yelled when she reached the porch. With an excited woof, he ran towards her and tackled her to the ground, and began licking her face.

"Eww! St…op…. It… Ro…cky!" she managed to speak between her squeals. He got up, and she rolled over and stood up.

"You still look the same Rocky! But see, I grew taller! By 1 inch!" Bella exclaimed proudly, while sticking out her index finger.

"Bella, that's because Rocky will no longer grow taller, he can get fatter if we don't take him for walks regularly. Her mouth widened into a cute 'o'. I held out my hand for her to take, and held the leash securely in my other hand. And off we went for our walk.

* * *

On our walk, we talked about many things. She was going to join preschool soon, but she was afraid of meeting new people and staying away from her parents for such a long time while being in the company of practically strangers. But this was something everyone had to face at every point of time. So I decided to give her a piece of advice.

"Bella, right now you have always been with people whom you already know. But now you'll have to go out, make new friends. You need to talk to people who are of your age. Else, how will you make best friends? Don't you want to play with your friends? Swim with them? Eat candies and play pranks at each other?" I asked her. The thought of playing pranks made her visibly better. God, this girl was really Emmett's daughter.

"Let's make a deal. You'll think about what I said, and I will allow you to have ice cream before dinner. What do you say?" Gotcha.

"Fiiiineee grampa, you are so not fair!" she pouted again.

"Hey! I thought I was going to get you an ice cream now, but I don't think I will now."

She immediately grabbed by leg, and clung to it tightly.

"I'm just joking, grampa! You know I don't mean anything like that!" I chuckled, and took her tiny hand in mine.

"So what are we waiting for now? Lets go!" And with that, we rushed off to the nearest ice cream truck.

Bella was really special. She was only 2 years old, yet she could speak very clearly, and understood more than you could give her credit for. She was really mature for her age, and was well mannered. She was the apple of my eye, and she loved to listen to me talk about the various patients I would handle during my working hours at the hospital. I planned on taking her one day along with my, sort of as a "Get your grandchildren to work Day."

I really love being a Granddad.

* * *

**So, who all loved a Grampa Carlisle?**

**Please lemme know your Celebrity Crushes! I love gushing about them.**

_**READ & REVIEW AS ALWAYS! **_**Toodles!**


	5. Workout Bonding

**Dear Readers, **

**All those who wished to know what happened after Samantha, The B**** who hit Bella, I'm not going to write anything further about that incident. I think, it would be best if you all guessed your own endings as you wish, because I really don't know how to frame my ending to that incident in words. But, if you would be great enough to send me your ideas about the ending, and if I really like it, I'll post it as a chapter, and the full credits will go to you!**

**Whaddaya say?**

* * *

Emmett POV:

Today was September 10, exactly three days remaining for my angel's birthday. Incidentally, it was a Sunday too, so Rosalie, Esme and Alice had gone shopping for the surprise birthday party that we all were planning to throw. So I had the entire house to myself, except for Bella. I decided to do some workout, since it has been some time since I had a draining workout, excluding my workouts with Rose in the bedroom…

Those are topics for other days. Right now I headed over to the basement, where we had our home gym. It was pretty big for something to have at a home, but what can I do. Call me a muscle junkie. Bella had just finished her breakfast, and was busy coloring her picture book with a million pastels lying on the rug around her. As I have to keep an eye on her, I walked up to her and asked her,

"So angel, wanna join me for my workout?" I showed off my giant muscles by standing in ridiculous poses, like those bodybuilders. Peals of laughter were resounding around the house, courtesy of my daughter.

"Laughing at your old man now, are we?" I lifted her high up in the air, and blew raspberries over her stomach. She giggled again, her eyes shining with joy and laughter.

"Ha! That's what you get for laughing at me!" with that I slung her over my shoulder, and headed to the basement gym. I had already worn my workout outfit, so I was rearing to go. I decided to start with the bench-press. After placing the weights on the rod, I lay flat on the seat. Before I could move any further, Bella stood to my right, holding on to the rod of weights that I was about to lift. I got a fantastic idea.

"Hold on tight to the rod, baby girl." And with that I proceeded to lift the rod, along with the weights and Bella attached to it. We must have been a sight for sore eyes, with a child hanging from a metal rod.

"Daddy, higher!" so I stretched my arms to their maximum ability, making her swing from the rod at quite a height. But when I lowered the rod to my chest to catch my breath, Bella pouted. Lil' missy here seemed to enjoy hanging a lot. So I decided to humor her.

I, or should I say we, continued to do reps on the bench-press. But Bella soon got bored, and let go of the rod and wandered aimlessly in the gym. I continued to finish my regimen. After finishing, I sat up, feeling hot from the exercise. Bella came to me, with a water bottle in her outstretched hand.

"Water!" I melted right there on seeing my daughter's concern. She was really an angel. You tell me, how many almost two-year-old kids give you a water bottle after your workout? There you go.

"Thank you, angel." I kissed her forehead. The water felt refreshing, so I decided to continue with my workout. A few miles on the treadmill, Bella was getting really irritated. So I came up with a game.

"Fine angel, here's the deal. You have to count numbers to the maximum that you know, and I will do those many push-ups. Agreed?" I asked her.

"Sure daddy, you're goin' down!" an excited Bella exclaimed, while she began jumping around while clapping her hands in a totally Alice like fashion.

"All right, here we go!" with that we both began our contest.

* * *

402 consecutive push-ups later, I lay flat on the ground, while Bella stood triumphantly on my back, with a cocky grin on her face. Seriously man, who even counts up till that number?

If getting beaten by your daughter is not embarrassing enough, then think how worse it could have gotten when my _beloved_ wife took several pictures of us in the same position. God, did she have to return from shopping right at THAT minute? But I swallowed my ego, and consoled myself with the fact that Bella could count up till that number, that lil' Einstein. Rosalie also promised me something later that night, so… hehe.

After getting out of the gym with goofy smiles plastered on our face, Rosalie decided we all should have a swim in our backyard swimming pool, because the water was naturally warm today. I was just about to rip my shirt away and jump into the pool, when a furious Rosalie stopped me.

"Jeez Em, you must have sweated buckets, and you are not going to swim in the water when you are so dirty!" she chided. Bella simply stuck her tongue out, and gave a discreet hi-five to her mother.

"But Rosie…" I gave her my best pout.

"None of that mister. Go and shower, we'll be waiting here." With that, she pushed me back into the house. I heard them faintly talking about making some chocolate smoothies. God, those were heavenly. So with the speed of a vampire (A/N: L.O.L.) I had the quickest shower in the world, wore my swimming trunks, and ran to the pool. Rose was basking in the sun on the sun deck, while Bella was twirling around in her one-piece swimming costume. From far, she just looked like a purple dot.

"Bella, wanna join daddy?"

"Coming daddy!" when she ran over to me, I fastened her floats on her arms and torso, and lifted her onto my shoulders.

"On the count of three!" I yelled.

_1…_

_2…_

_3… splash!_

I jumped into the pool with Bella, making humongous amounts of water to spill out of the pool. Rosalie however gracefully got into the pool with the help of the pool stairs.

* * *

After a few hours of water volleyball, Marco Polo, and weird somersaults, we were all exhausted. After getting out of the pooling and drying up ourselves, I lay on the sofa, receiving the best massage of my life from Rose. In between, she would kiss the place where she had been massaging. It felt so relaxing, that I almost fell asleep. Just when I was about to fall asleep, a tiny weight was laid on my back, and small hands were gently pressing into my skin.

"Very good Bella, exactly like that. Just put some more pressure." Rose guided our daughter, who was trying to massage me.

"Mmm…" I fake moaned to encourage Bella.

"Does it feel good, daddy?" she asked in her adorable voice.

"Sure honey." She continued to 'massage', when she suddenly exclaimed, "Daddy, why are you so huge?" I guffawed loudly, lifted Bella and flipped onto my back, and placed her on my chest again. She lay on her stomach, with her hands tucked below her chin. I patted her hair, which was a rich mahogany color with natural blonde streaks.

"Daddy is so huge Bella, because he will protect you from every bad thing in this world." I told her, internally swearing to keep this promise forever.

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I Promise." I kissed her forehead, and her eyes drooped. I patted her back soothingly, and she fell asleep. Rosalie was just about to lift her from my chest, when Bella suddenly muttered,

"I love you momma. I love you daddy…" My heart swelled with love and affection for this little miracle.

"We also love you so much Baby girl, more than you'll ever know" Rosalie whispered, and joined me on the huge sofa and lay down next to me, wrapping an arm around me and Bella. I kissed her with passion, and when we ran out of air, we pulled apart, dizzy.

"Remember Em, when she was just months old, she used to babble and make those cute cooing sounds!" Rosalie said out of the blue.

"Yes, and now look at her, she is growing up too fast. It feels like yesterday when she opened her eyes for the first time in the hospital." I pouted, which Rose kissed away.

"Well, we need to get used to the fact that she wont be a baby forever." Rose sighed sadly.

"But she will always be our lil' girl." I said. Rosalie smiled gently, and closed her eyes and dozed off. It was then that I realized that with my two angels beside me, my life surely felt surreal. I could face any obstacle in my life with my girls by my side.

With the sweet tenor still in my thoughts, I too fell asleep.

During my short nap, I had a dream. It was very vivid. There was a young girl named Soumya who was obsessed with Twilight. She told me something like "I'll post the next chapter if I get a minimum of 5 reviews."

Strange girl. God knows what she meant. But I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out!


	6. Not what you think

**A/N: You guys rock! 15 reviews! :'D**

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION: SHOULD I DO A TIME SKIP TO INTRODUCE EDWARD INTO THE STORY?**

* * *

Emmett POV:

Bella's finally two.

But the birthday party to commemorate this event was… um… 'Eventful'?

_Flashback__:_

_Jasper had taken Bella for a ride on his new Ducati Bike, so that she would be out of the house. Rosalie immediately rang up Carlisle, Esme and Alice. We had only three hours to set up the decoration stuff. We were only inviting our relatives and a few neighbors, because Bella didn't have any real friends._

_The doorbell rang loudly, and without a doubt it had to be my partners in crime. _

_"Carlisle, go pick up the cake. Alice and Emmett, hang the decorations. Rosalie and I will take care of the food and seating arrangements. Once we finish, we'll set up the games and other activities. Now chop chop!" Esme ordered._

_So after three hours of decorating the living room with pink bows, ribbons and balloons without even a food break in between, the decorations met the ladies' expectations. We also had a huge banner that read 'Happiest 2__nd__ Birthday Bella!' My daughter better appreciate me loosing some man points by being surrounded in pink for so long. Sigh._

_Eventually the guests arrived. From ancient uncles to hipster cousins, and jealous neighbors to cranky babies, the house resembled one hell of a birthday party. All that was remaining was for Jasper to get my angel back. Then we could partayyyy! When the clock read 6pm, all the lights were shut down, and everyone hid behind every possible object. The anticipation was making everyone's hearts beat wildly. Bella, you're in for a shock, baby girl._

_Suddenly we heard metallic clanking. That must be Jasper opening the door with the key I gave him._

_"Okay guys, she has arrived. Everybody on the count of three." I whisper yelled._

_"One…"_

_"Two…"_

_"Three…"_

_"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled loudly._

_"Gaah!" a male voice yelled. The lights were turned on. I couldn't believe who stood there._

_A fucking burglar who was completely dressed in black. Everyone groaned at their ruined and wasted attempt. I got really pissed off. I shouldn't have shut down my security system._

_"Really man? You had to pick NOW of all the times to come here? Get out!" I growled. The wimp of a burglar muttered an apology and ran away. My muscles could really be useful sometimes._

_"God… That's so. Not. Fair." Rosalie huffed. I hugged her to my body, and stood beside her, grumbling like an old man. Suddenly, we heard the door being opened. This HAD to be Jasper and Bella, or we would die out of annoyance. We shut down the lights again, and repositioned ourselves. When we saw two figures standing at by the door, we yelled together._

_"SURPRISE!"_

_"Oh. My. God!" Bella breathed out, while Jasper stood beside her, smiling like a mad man._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"_

_"Thank you sooooo much everyone!" with that she ran into my arms. I kneeled down and picked her up, only to receive a sloppy kiss on my cheek._

_"Happy Birthday, lil' angel. Let's go cut the cake!" I directed everyone towards the table that held the richest chocolate cake made by man. Man, my mouth is watering._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Like I said, Bella's finally two.

Why we were awaiting for this day is because Bella was really smart for her age. For an only two-year-old child, she could speak very fluently, and lately she has been trying to read the books from which Carlisle and Jasper read her stories and incidents. Also, she didn't like your regular childish bedtime stories. She would love to hear an account of the World Wars, Civil Wars, and all other such incidents that Jasper was a fan of. Not only did she listen to these stories avidly, but she also remembered each and every date and its corresponding incident by just listening about it once. Her memory was tremendous, and she was very mature for her age. It's time we all told her the truth about us. We don't do what she was led to believe that we do. She is my daughter; she deserves to know the truth. We had discussed about this on the day of her birthday over a round of drinks after we put her to sleep in her room. It was decided that we all, i.e. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I, would reveal this secret to Bella today.

Right now, she was outside in the backyard, swimming in our pool. The astounding thing was, she could already swim without needing any floats or such help. Yet, we didn't want to take a risk, so we left her in the pool with a floater secure around her waist, and one of the maids to keep an eye on her.

Eventually everyone arrived. But each face was marred with a frown. We wanted to avoid telling her about us, because once you get introduced into our world, there is no going back. We didn't want to burden a very young girl with such weight on her shoulders so soon. But this was unavoidable. Taking a deep breath, everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable for what was going to be a really LONG evening.

"I'll go get Bella from the pool. It's getting cold outside anyways. We wouldn't want her to catch a cold." Everyone nodded in approval, while Rosalie handed me a towel. When I reached the pool, I realized something. All day long, I hadn't been my regular self. Not a joke, not a laugh. I was very tense, which was something I wasn't known for. But this matter wasn't something small too.

"Baby girl, we need to get inside. Your grandparents, Alice and Jasper are waiting for you." She got out of the pool, but she didn't run into my arms like she usually did. Could she too make out my tense mood? After wrapping a towel around her and then getting her to wear some dry clothes, I carried her inside.

"Daddy?" she turned towards me and asked.

"Yes angel?" I replied.

She took her little arms and wrapped them around my neck, and tucked her pretty little head into the crook of my neck. She must have been feeling really sad. I kissed her hair, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong? Why are you so serious today? I'm really sorry daddy. Please don't be so sad. I'll eat the entire Broccoli helping today if you want. I'll even eat your part!" Oh boy. Now my daughter thought that she did something wrong. Silly little Bella.

"No, my lil' squirt. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry if I wasn't myself the entire day. You'll come to know in some time why…" I trailed off. She looked at me curiously, and her nose scrunched up in the most adorable way. Soon we entered the living room. I sat her across everyone on the chair we pulled out especially for her. I signaled Carlisle to start the topic.

"Bells, now we all need you to listen to what we have to say with an open mind. Can you do that for us?" He asked her. Bella gave him a terse nod. She knew that this matter was very serious. Damn perspective child she is.

"All that we told you about us is false Bella." Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

"We are…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Mwahahahaha**

**What do you think is going to happen? 5 reviews and you'll get to know in the next chapter.**


	7. Gotcha!

"We are just kidding Bella." With that everyone began laughing hysterically,

clutching their stomachs to hold them together.

The expression on Bella's face was priceless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Well, I didn't get 5 reviews. That's allright. Just wanted to tease you guys. Real chapter coming up in a day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"We are…"_

* * *

Emmett POV:

"We are part to an organization called Styx." Carlisle declared. Bella's eyes grew inquisitive.

"What is this organization for?" Bella finally asked. This was a question we all were dreading to answer.

"Honey, you do know that there are bad people in this world, right? Those who break laws, do illegal jobs, commit crimes, and create disruptions in the society?" She just nodded her head, prodding Carlisle to continue.

"Well, to frame it directly, we kill such people." Bella's eyes flew wide with shock, and slowly began inching away from us. Every step she took back opened a wound in my heart.

"Angel… just hear us out! It's not what you think it is! You see, we are agents, not assassins. We are not hired to kill someone innocent. We are like any other government organization in this world, like the FBI, or CSI. It's just that we are a private organization, and are the backup of our country. We work secretly and discreetly, and no outsiders are aware about us. It helps us to be far more efficient than other organizations. We only kill those who are guilty, Bella. Don't judge us harshly, angel. Just talk to us." I pleaded. Her head remained lowered towards the floor. The silence was deafening, it was driving me crazy! Finally, she looked up. Her eyes were clouded with sadness.

"So all these jobs which you have, the lives which you lead apparently, are just part of some cover up?" she asked. We could only nod our heads guiltily.

"Am I… am I really your daughter?" she mumbled the last word. How could she even think something so incredulous? Could she really doubt Rosalie and my love for her?

"Isabella Marie McCarty, how could you even think anything like that? How can you doubt the fact that I carried you in my womb for eight months? How can you doubt something that is a living proof of your father's and my love? How can you think something like that when we love you more than life itself? You are a perfect mix of your father and me, someone we will always cherish and love for the rest of our life. Can't you fathom our love for you? What made you doubt that we are your parents, Bella?" Rosalie kneeled before Bella, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you so much mom and dad! I never doubted that, ever. It's just that everything I was led to believe has turned out to be a part of an act, something that was never real. I just… I just wanted to make sure, whether you are my real parents. I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Bella choked out through her own tears. I too kneeled down before Bella, and grabbed my wife and daughter and crushed them to my chest. Wetness began to soak up through my shirt, but that was at the back of my mind right now. What mattered was that my girls were sad. And Emmy bear doesn't like to see his angels sad.

"Everybody, GROUP HUG!" I yelled. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper just rolled their eyes at my goofiness, while Alice pranced over and hugged us. Soon the rest of the family joined.


End file.
